Water Taoist
NOTE: This page needs to be updated by someone and has not been updated in awhile. While most of this information is still relevant, some things such as recommended builds, pros & cons, etc may be outdated. Water Taoist Skills Recommended Attribute Points For Builds Full Support / Semi-Support * Pirate-Warrior-Water Taoist(aka Spear Water) This gives you Bomb, Reflect, and XP Shield as your unique abilities. ★★✩✩✩ Chi recommended for all stages: Max~HP/Pattack/Immunity for the fourth it is up to you to decide on -Final pattack which can save you up to 2000 final damage "Basically a Refined Tort Gem" worth of dmg.You could also go Break if you're on the lower end of battle power. Or you may want to go for Pstrike if you're at 390+ BP. Jiang Hu Recommendation in order: Your Choice /Imm/Patt/ Your Choice /HP/Imm/Patt/Your Choice/HP For Jiang if you decide not to go break or pstrike in chi then I would stick +Final Pattack in those slots, otherwise choose the same stat you did for chi. This build gets two stars because although it's not THE best build, it can still be quite fun to do without losing too much survivability "minus the HP and slight immunity buff you obtain from a hossu." I would still stack 54% torts so that way you're getting the max 50% blessing. You could go 24% if you wish but I wouldn't recommend going any lower than that. Now, you won't be first draft pick for team events but you could easily fill a team that is looking for a second water. Semi-Support * Ninja-Warrior-Water Taoist(aka Point Water) This gives you Reflect, XP Shield, and Toxic Fog for your unique abilities. ★★★★✩ Chi recommended for all stages: Final Mattack/Max~HP/-FPattack/Immunity Jiang Hu Recommendation in order: Mana/Imm/FMatt/FMatt/HP/Imm/FMatt/FMatt/HP This build gets four stars because on the water side vs the fire side because you toss in the -Final Pattack over the Mattack in chi and don't really lose any support skills while doing so. Now I actually like this build for team events over the anti build water because if you're team unfortunately gets locked and you're on your own you can still do some damage of your own in the meantime to try and gain points on them. I would probably run Dragon Warrior over Ninja in the rebirth path but for maximum points this would be the build however low extra damage you get it's still something. If worst comes to worst and don't have a team / guild that needs you to be a water just switch to Fire Taoist for awhile and enjoy the faster longer range of Tornado. ‫‫ Full Support * Dragon Warrior-Warrior-Water Tao (aka Full Tank Revive bot mode water) This gives you Dragon Roar, Reflect, and Xp Shield as your unique abilities. ★★★★★ Chi recommended for all stages: Anti-Break/Max~HP/-FPattack/Immunity Jiang Hu Recommendation in order: Mana/Imm/Anti/Anti/HP/Imm/Anti/Anti/HP This build gets five stars ''because it is the best for what the class is suppose to do "Support." Not much else to say about this build you can't get any more tanky or supportive than this. * Water-Water-Water (aka You get a shield, you get a shield, you get a shield) This gives you Azura Shield and Prevade for your Unique abilities. ★★★★★ This build gets ''five stars because of Azura Shield which you can cast on yourself or a teammate and give them essentially a free 50k while active. It is definitely a team build though and focused on the team. As for solo play, reflect will always be far superior as Azura Shield cost stamina to use. Chi & Jiang should be the same as the Dragon Warrior Path. ‫‫ All other build paths can be found here. Pros and Cons Pros * Taoist is one of the cheapest classes in co to buy gear for with unbound cps. * Taoist has one of the highest HP in the game due to their Hossu. * Everyone wants a Water Taoist on their team so it's easy to earn event money as long as your account and team are decent enough. Cons * Some consider Water Taoist boring to play. * Water Taoist can't really kill much without sacrificing their defensive attributes. This brings about their reliance on other classes for daily events such as Tower of Mystery etc.